


[何焉悦色]焉影帝今天宠老婆了吗 (2)

by cyyyyy1014



Series: 焉影帝今天宠老婆了吗 [2]
Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 何焉悦色-freedom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyyyyy1014/pseuds/cyyyyy1014
Summary: 短篇(淡味) 娱乐圈 现背 [BL]影帝嘉×鲜肉洛茶庄少主焉栩嘉×萧山阔少徐一宁
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/何洛洛
Series: 焉影帝今天宠老婆了吗 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021405
Kudos: 1





	[何焉悦色]焉影帝今天宠老婆了吗 (2)

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇(淡味) 娱乐圈 现背 [BL]  
> 影帝嘉×鲜肉洛  
> 茶庄少主焉栩嘉×萧山阔少徐一宁

chapter 2  
签售会一如既往的热闹，自R1SE进场后闪光灯“咔咔”的声音便没有再停过。R1SE一向不注重仪式感，不喜欢被束缚，所以即使在团内的每个人都有排名，可在他们自己的场地上，就很少按排名站位，小队长曾经说过：R1SE情同手足，不分先后。

焉栩嘉在何洛洛旁边坐下，顺便递给何洛洛一瓶水。见此，周震南在焉栩嘉的另一边落座；小队长心里苦：唉，明明团内也不止他俩是一对，可偏偏就他俩不让人省心，每次这两人一凑到一起，自己就要帮忙堵柜门，这队长不当也罢，呜呜呜~。

R1SE个顶个的都是调节气氛的能手，完全不存在冷场的行为，签售会现场一直热热闹闹，各家站姐争先恐后的发言。

助理姐姐从背后递给夏之光一个备用话筒，夏之光对比着两个话筒的不同，坐在他旁边闲着没事干的何洛洛也凑过去看。

焉栩嘉皱了皱眉，何洛洛和夏之光凑的太近了，从他这个角度看好像都要亲一起了。

就在这时，在现场的糯米糍姐姐向何洛洛喊话：“何洛洛！说句话！”

焉栩嘉听到这句话，连忙转身想打断在交谈的二人：“何洛洛，说句话！”

现场过于吵闹，何洛洛没有听见。于是焉栩嘉把自己的话筒拿起来对着嘴边，想把自己声音放大，又拿起何洛洛的话筒去动何洛洛：“何洛洛！何洛洛！”

见何洛洛还是没有要理他的意思，焉栩嘉心底冒出一股无名火，没有顾上现场还有各家粉丝与拿在手里的话筒：“宁宁，人家叫你说句话。”

低音炮的声音经过话筒后有些失真，现场音乐声音又很大，在场粉丝没有听清楚，可就坐在焉栩嘉旁边的周震南和何洛洛都听见了。

周震南颇有些心虚地抬起头，发现没有什么人发现后才继续与粉丝互动，顺便在心里按按给焉栩嘉记了一笔。

与夏之光聊得正嗨的何洛洛听到这句话，猛地回头，吓了一跳。与焉栩嘉在一起久了后，对焉栩嘉的特定称呼总有肌肉反应。

见何洛洛终于转过来后，焉栩嘉的嘴角勾起一抹不易察觉的笑。

何洛洛想从焉栩嘉的手里拿过话筒，可抽了几下也没从焉栩嘉手中把自己的话筒拿出来，大庭广众下也不能去瞪焉栩嘉，只好就让焉栩嘉拿着话筒，自己也拿着话筒，时不时还要忍受一下焉栩嘉对自己手指的调戏。终于发言完毕后，在桌布后忍无可忍的狠狠踹了焉栩嘉一脚。

焉栩嘉被踹了心里还美滋滋的，至少自家老婆的心思不在那个大灯泡上了。

签售会按照安排的进行，虽然很吵，但至少很有秩序。每个人都收到了粉丝送的礼物，何洛洛被粉丝戴了一个蓝色的垂耳兔耳朵的头饰，显得他整个人都更可爱了。焉栩嘉听见底下站姐发出的惊呼，在心里幼稚的想：哼，你们喜欢又怎样，这么可爱的兔兔是我的！

“欸？这是什么？”何洛洛接过粉丝送给他的一包塑料袋，塑料袋里面装着些什么。

“这是蓝色的花瓣！”粉丝害羞的回答。

签售会已经接近尾声，何洛洛看着这一包的花瓣，想了想，还是将它拆开了。

拿手进去掏了掏，转向夏之光，见他和翟潇闻聊得开心，不便打扰，又转向焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉见何洛洛向他转来，条件放射般的回头，只一眼就知道这小孩想干什么。

焉影帝警告般的举起一根手指，用眼神示意何洛洛不许乱来。

然而焉栩嘉很清楚，何洛洛不会听。

果然，小孩在塑料袋里抓了一把花瓣后，扬起一抹明媚的笑容，将手中的花瓣撒到空中，纷纷扬扬的蓝色花瓣缓缓落下，落在焉栩嘉和何洛洛的头上，肩上，手上…

焉栩嘉心里无奈，他舍不得对何洛洛说重话，更不可能对他动手，只得稍微抬起手，避免花瓣掉到脸上，破坏妆容，他酷盖的形象都被毁的差不多了。可他习惯性的对何洛洛好，宠着他，宠得何洛洛恃宠而骄，在他这无法无天的。焉栩嘉温柔地看向何洛洛，小孩亮晶晶的眼里装满了星星：这样也不错，属于我一个人的徐一宁。焉栩嘉在心里想。

何洛洛撒了半袋子的花瓣后，终于懂得停止，看着焉栩嘉吐了吐舌头，乖乖的重新坐好，他在焉栩嘉的眼里读出了一些危险的意思。

何洛洛觉得自己今晚完了……

“拜拜，各位铁汁路上小心，注意安全！”大家与粉丝们道别，退场。

休息室里。

“呜呼~结束了，我们后面几天没有行程了吧？终于可以休息了！”翟潇闻摊在沙发上刷手机。

“没行程了，而且还给我们放假了，公司难得做了个人。”周震南也加入话题。

“不是给我们放假了，只是我们把后面的行程都赶完了。”刘也很现实。

“嘉嘉要回家吗？”何洛洛的头向焉栩嘉靠过去。

“嗯，最近练习室和学校两头跑，太久没回了，我妈这次让我回家一趟。”焉栩嘉抬起手臂，借着手长的优势，把何洛洛的腰搂住，亲亲一揉，何洛洛整个人就敏感地倒在了他怀里。

“啊~嘉嘉要回家呀…”何洛洛干脆也不起来，趴在焉栩嘉的腿上。

焉栩嘉听到何洛洛的话，低下头，疑惑：“你没有回家吗？”

“没有，爸爸妈妈有事出差了，我回家了家里也没人，干脆这次就不回了，”末了，还委屈巴巴的嘟嚷一句，“才跟嘉嘉在一起一天欸，又要分开了。”

焉栩嘉开始在心里犹豫要不要留下来。

何洛洛看出焉栩嘉心中的想法，急忙阻止：“嘉嘉，你这次快回去，你也很久没见过叔叔阿姨了，而且我们这次假期后就要准备演唱会了，天天呆在一起呢，这次假期之后你就没空回家了。我一个人没事的。”

周震南看俩小情侣腻歪的很，忍不住出口怼：“你们够了，闻闻还要拍戏呢，之光都没说啥，就你俩不让人省心；你知道焉栩嘉签售会时那句‘宁宁’快把我吓死了吗？”

焉栩嘉心里对不能留下陪何洛洛正烦着呢，周震南可以说是撞在了枪口上：“你当然体会不到了，姚琛和你一起回重庆呢！”

周震南是什么性格，怎么可能容忍别人占上风，忍不住又要怼回去，旁边的姚琛见状，连忙把周震南抱进怀里：“人家嘉哥正烦着呢，你和他斗什么气。”

周震南小小一个，窝在男朋友怀里也不忘哼哼唧唧：“哼哼，我看他比我小，我不跟他计较。”

姚琛无奈一笑，周震南就跟小朋友一样，死傲娇，好面子。

“好了，都拿好自己的东西，粉丝们都走的差不多了，我们也可以走了。”助理们出去逛了一圈后回来，催促大家收拾东西。

见大家都开始整理，何洛洛在焉栩嘉腿上磨蹭了一会后，也准备起身。

“嘉嘉，你来的时候有啊~等等！”何洛洛从焉栩嘉的腿上抬起头，准备去拿自己的衣服，谁料焉栩嘉一把将何洛洛按在怀里，一只手环住小孩的腰，另一只手托起小孩的屁股，站起身，何洛洛察觉到自己突然腾空，下意识地搂紧了自己男朋友的脖子，双腿分开，圈在他腰上；于是何洛洛以一种极其亲密的、考拉抱的姿势挂在了焉栩嘉的身上。焉栩嘉对于何洛洛的依赖，内心感到非常满足。

“嘉嘉！干嘛啦！快放我下来，外面有粉丝呢！”

“我们的车停在场馆后门，那不会有粉丝的。”

“那衣服……”

“硕哥在呢…你就给我抱会吧，明天就抱不到了！”低音炮的声音透出一丝委屈。

何洛洛向来对焉栩嘉的低音没有抵抗力，往常焉栩嘉故意一撩，他就双腿发软，被抱到床上，别说反抗了。这次也一样，焉栩嘉的声音就在何洛洛耳边，何洛洛甚至能感觉到在焉栩嘉讲话时呼出的热气，他不知道自己的耳朵红没红，但他知道自己的脸肯定红了，散发的热气连他自己都感觉到了。

何洛洛不知道自己的耳朵有没有红，但抱着他的焉栩嘉知道。焉栩嘉低头看向何洛洛，通红的耳朵他想不注意到都难，怎么看都觉得可爱。往周围看了看，发现没人注意到他以后，微微低头，在通红的耳朵上用舌头舔了舔，软软的耳朵如同果冻，焉栩嘉见何洛洛没反抗，得寸进尺地再咬一口。

猝不及防被焉栩嘉占了便宜的何洛洛同学，吓得打了一个激灵，温热的气息在他耳边流连。害怕自己有太大反应的话会引起他人注意，而且自己脸红红的不好意思抬起来，终究还是没有阻止焉栩嘉，只是把自己的男朋友抱得更紧了些，把头埋在焉栩嘉脖颈处当鸵鸟，任由焉栩嘉时不时的挑逗。

成功吃完豆腐的影帝心情大好，抱着何洛洛大步流星地往车上走去。

至于他们的行李……

助理哥哥：是单身狗不配了。

TBC.


End file.
